excelwrestlingactionfandomcom-20200215-history
Fly-Wrestling
Fly-Wrestling is a Lucha Libre style of professional wrestling in Japan that was adopted by the Mexican style of Lucha Libre though fly-wrestling and lucha libre are very similar in rules and styles. Fly-wrestling incorporates more complex high flying maneuvers and more use of complex weapons attacks while in the air. Rule Differences #Lucha Libre matches are 2 out of 3 falls matches; fly-wrestling is one-fall matches. #Lucha Libre matches may only end in a count out, a three second pin fall , or submission; fly-wrestling matches may only end in a three second pin fall, submission, disqualification, or a three second submission pin fall. #Lucha Libre count outs last up to a count of 10 ; fly-wrestling counts last up to a count of 15. #Lucha Libre events have a limit of seven matches allowed on a card; fly-wrestling has a limit of fifteen matches on a card. #Lucha Libre matches use three referees; fly-wrestling matches only use two referees; the second is a backup referee. #Lucha Libre matches do not allow the use of weapons; fly-wrestling matches allow the use of weapons though a count begins when a weapon enters the ring and can end at up to a count of 15. #Lucha Libre tag team matches use the” Mexican Tag Rule”; fly-wrestling matches use a time limit of eight minutes per tag team member; after the eight minutes tag team partners switch in and out of the ring. Time Limit #In fly-wrestling a non-title match has a time limit of thirty minutes. #Title matches have a time limit of fifty minutes. #Tag Team matches have a time limit of 25 minutes. #Tag Team title matches have a time limit of forty minutes. #If a match no matter if the match is a non-title or title contest the match moves in overtime. Overtime-After Time Limit ''' #Title matches have a overtime but no time limit ; however overtime in title matches can only last up to an additional twenty minutes. #Non-title matches have a overtime limit of 10 minutes ; if no winner after the first overtime then a shootout occurs. '''Shootout #In a shootout one wrestler stands in the middle of the ring and must stay in the center of the circle that surrounds him / her ; the other wrestler tries to push him / her out of the ring and over the white dotted line ; which represents a goal. If the wrestler succeeds then the opponent gets a turn to do the same ; each wrestler gets up to ten shootout shots. If the wrestler in the circle steps or crosses over the circle that wrestler is penalized and the other wrestler is declared the winner. Title Defense Rules · A title holder may defend up to two titles against one challenger ; a limit of four titles may be up for grabs in a “Title Match”. · If a champion fails to show up to the match ; then the challenger is declared the winner and the new champion. · If the champion gets disqualified then the challenger becomes the new champion or is given another shot at the title where the champion may not retain the title by a disqualification or outside interference in the “second chance match”.